A Dark Soul
by Mike1
Summary: Crossover of The Prophecy and The Good Son. Contains profanity, vioence, gore, Gabriel is looking for a dark soul to use in his war. He finds it in Henry Evans, who is unfortunately still alive. Events cause Henry and his cousin Mark to become involved i
1. Hospital Visit

Crossover fic of The Prophecy and The Good Son. Takes place before The Prophecy and during The Good Son.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----SEDONA, ARIZONA----  
  
6:34pm   
ST. MARY'S HOSPITAL   
  
The man was in a hurry. Time was so important, especially with the   
work he was involved in. He wore black leather pants, a white button-  
shirt, with a dark overcoat. He was of a slighty thin build, almost-  
pale skin, his black hair was slicked back. He had a scar on his   
neck..it looked like an ancient crown. This figure walked quickly   
through the hallway.   
  
A nurse said as he passed by, "Excuse me, sir, do you need help?"  
  
The man said, "Yes..someone is going to die..very soon. I have to   
hurry. I know that cancer is the cause, somewhere near here."  
  
"Why? A relative of yours?"  
  
"Sort of. I have to be there. It's *business*."   
  
She pointed past his shoulder. "Oh. Just go to the end of the hallway, make a right. Whoever it is, they will be there. That's where our critical patients are. By the way, who are you?"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. I'm Gabriel. But I doubt I'll see you again, Sharon." He immediately walked away at fast pace.  
  
The nurse looked at her ID-tag. It read, "S. Cooper, R.N." Weird.   
How did he know?  
  
Gabriel walked farther. As he approached the end of the hall, he   
noticed a man by the open door. As he got closer, he instantly knew   
the man's name--Jack Evans. The stranger sniffed. Yes, death was   
close. His super-sensitive ears picked up the dying woman's   
conversation with a child. Mother and son, as far as Gabriel could   
tell. He listened closely.  
  
  
[Woman: I know you'll be ok.]  
  
[Boy: (nervous) Mom..]  
  
[Woman: I'll always be with you, Mark. Always. I love you.]  
  
[Boy: I love you too, Mom.]  
  
  
Gabriel noticed a few moments of silence, before the boy, Mark, spoke again.   
  
  
[Boy: (whispering) You're not going to die, Mom. And I promise..   
you're not going to die, because I won't let you.]  
  
  
After another silent minute, the boy came out. He wore a blue   
sweat-jacket, and he was about twelve years old. He looked at his   
father. "Dad..it's over. She's gone. I failed."  
  
Gabriel said, "Excuse me, I have to speak with her. Jack."  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow. "Oh..really? Why? Did she know you?"  
  
The man replied quickly, "I know HER. Trust me."  
  
Jack said, "Whoa, whoa..how did you know my name, I never met you before! Besides, my son here just said she's gone."  
  
"I doubt that. Trust me, Mr. Evans, I know these things." And with   
that, he went into the room and shut the door.   
  
Mark asked, "Dad, who's that?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I don't know. I've never seen him. Well, let   
him talk to her, it can't hurt. I'll tell the doctor when he comes back."  
  
  
Gabriel sat in the chair. He saw that the mother was dead. "Hmm.   
Not yet, Janice. Come back." He put his hand by her face. "Come   
back..come on, back it up. Come back now...come back!"  
  
Suddenly, Janice coughed. She opened her eyes. She looked up to   
see a strange man staring at her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Gabriel. I need you, Janice...I need a driver."  
  
She shook her head in anxiety. "No..no. Can't be. I died..I'm dead. How's this possible?!"  
  
"Easy. I'm the Angel of Death. I brought you back for a short time. It'll only be a few days..I promise."  
  
"No. Never." She coughed again. She started to cry.  
  
"Stop! I hate that. Please..come."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
Gabriel sat back. "Look. I'm an angel. I've lived for millions of years. I can wait a millennium for you to come."  
  
Janice smirked. "Well..in that case, get comfortable. You'll be here for a while."  
  
"What?!" This monkey was being difficult.  
  
"You wanna wait, let's wait. I'm staying right here in this bed. Until you let me go to the afterlife, to Heaven."  
  
The angel nodded. "Ah. I see." He pondered this for a minute. It   
was obvious that he wasn't getting anywhere with this woman. "Fine,   
go. But you have NO idea what's going on up there. I'll let you learn   
the hard way. Shhh!" He waved his hands in front of her face.  
  
Janice closed her eyes. She was dead..again. For good, this time.   
  
Gabriel wasn't pleased. He would have to search elsewhere for a   
host. Maybe Uziel could be of assistance. However, Gabriel wouldn't   
leave town right away. "I think I'll go to this woman's funeral. Just   
to witness her departure into the earth. Besides..this is the Evans   
family. On a hunch, I must know if they're related to *Henry* Evans."   
The archangel shrugged. Oh, well. Time to go.  



	2. The Funeral

A Few Days Later....  
  
The funeral was held in the desert area of Sedona. Most of the   
family was there. Mark, Jack, Uncle Wallace, cousins, grandparents,   
friends. Gabriel perched high up on one of the rocks: hunched on   
his knees with hands folded. He could hear the priest below. He also   
saw that Mark was the most sad of the lot. The boy had gazed up to   
watch a bird fly away. "Oh..you want to be a flying monkey. I don't   
blame you."  
  
The priest continued, "..the Lord make His face to shine upon her   
and be gracious unto her." He let the dust fall from his hand to the   
earth. "The Lord lift up His countenance upon her and give her peace."  
  
Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at that.   
  
  
An hour or so later, the people were inside the funeral home. Mark   
stood against the stone wall.  
  
Gabriel walked on the top of the wall. He perched himself. He called down quietly, "Hey! Boy, up here!"  
  
Mark looked up. "Huh?" It was the guy from the hospital. "How did   
you get up there?"  
  
Gabriel leaped off, landing in front of the kid. He didn't appear to be hurt in any way from the jump.   
  
Mark thought he would be in at least a *little* pain. "Who..."  
  
"Long story. Call me 'Gabriel'."  
  
"Gabriel?" He noticed the scar on the neck.  
  
"Yes.." He looked over at the casket. "Too bad about your mother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I tried to get her to come with me, but she's so stubborn. 'Janice',   
was it?"  
  
"Janice.."  
  
"Her name. Then again, she always WAS strong-willled. Even as a   
little girl, on that ranch in Oklahoma. Only she could tame the horse."  
  
Mark took a step back. This man knew stuff about his mom that no   
one but him and Dad knew. "How do you know this? Hey..what do you want?! Goddamn-"  
  
Gabriel pointed his finger at Mark. "You need to watch it, with that profanity!"   
  
"How could she go with you if she was dead?"  
  
"I have a few tricks. So, she finally quit. She left to the pie in the sky. Kicked the bucket. She's....taking a dirt nap."  
  
"Hey!" Gabriel was getting personal with the jokes. "That's not funny."  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "Of course not. Death is never funny. One thing:   
You're an Evans."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance be related to an Evans child named 'Henry'..would you?"   
  
"Sure, from Maine. Somewhere in Rock Harbor. But I haven't met him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Personal. By the way, I had to laugh at that priest. 'The Lord give her peace'. You talking monkeys know nothing about God or Heaven! It's not what it was. Oh, well. You'll learn...Mark." He turned and started walking away.  
  
The child was confused. Who was that man to call someone a 'talking   
monkey'? Also, he knew Mark's name. No one told him. When he spoke, it's like there was something eerie about him. Something   
powerful. "Too weird for me. I don't think I want to see him again."   
  
----EDEN----  
  
Michael, dressed in a light olive coat and blue jeans, sat in his   
quarters. He and his followers had been here for millennia. It was   
well-hidden within modern structures and inventions. Mankind would   
never guess that the Garden was here. The loyal archangel placed   
another candle on the pipe.   
  
An Oriental angel, sporting a brown coat, entered. "Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Yes, Danyael?"  
  
"I'm ready to depart. What is your wish?"  
  
"It has been revealed to me...go to the North American state called Maine. There's a small town. Rock Harbor. That's where Gabriel and his brothers will be. The humans of the Evans family will be involved somehow, esppecially Mark. And Henry."  
  
"A dark soul?"  
  
"Gabriel wants to use it. Take Cedael, Simon, and Zebonai with you. You're only to watch, while they act."   
  
"Yes. Is there a reason why I'm not to fight?"  
  
"We need you for a later task. Just observe. If your brothers should fall, however, you must do what is required to survive. In any case, you must at least reveal yourself to the humans. As another mortal, unless it's too late."  
  
"Yes, Captain. It'll be done." He ran out of the room.   



	3. Angelic Death

8:56pm  
ROCK HARBOR, MAINE  
  
Three angels sat perched on the balcony of the lighthouse. Danyael mused, "This place is perfect. The humans shut it down a while ago. We can use it as a lookout."  
  
Simon, the red-haired one, asked, "What are we looking for?"  
  
Danyael answered, "Gabriel's brothers. The war has come to Earth.   
He wants a dark soul to fight for him. Henry."  
  
Cedael, dressed in black, said, "I see. Yes, darker than most souls are. But he is a child. He has yet more evil to do as he grows up."  
  
Danyael said, "..'And he shall be a warrior'. Gabriel will take him after he dies. But there are innocents in the way. Mark, after contact with the dark one, will slowly learn what Henry is. Whenever Henry is to pass on, we must get to him before Gabriel, to use for our cause. Zebonai... there!"  
  
The young-looking being looked down. "Yes!" He saw someone in a   
coat walking through the graveyard, on his way to the Evans' house. "Shall I take him?"  
  
Danyael nodded.  
  
Zebonai opened his coat, which transformed into wings. He leaped   
off.  
  
  
The man looked old. He wore a heavy coat. Suddenly, he smelled   
something. As he turned around, he saw a familiar face. "Oh! Zebonai.   
Been a while."  
  
He folded his wings..it became a coat. "What are you doing, Reja?"  
  
"Gabriel wants it, Zebonai. I'm going to check it out."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes..but first, die!" He jumped at him.  
  
They wrestled each other aggressively. The enemy vaulted forth,   
leaping away.  
  
Zebonai threw a rock at him.  
  
Reja fell on his back, landing beside the well. His former brother   
was immediately on him, striking his face. When he tried to throw a   
punch, Reja's arm was grabbed and twisted around, resulting in a loud   
cracking sound. "Argghhh!" Bone stuck out through the elbow. He   
grunted. "You can't win. We'll find him-"  
  
Zebonai opened the man's coat. "Bye, brother." He plunged his hand   
through the chest, reaching for the vital organ, closing his hand   
around it..he forcefuly pulled it out.   
  
"Aughhhhhhh!!!!" The scream was heard for miles.   
  
Zebonai dropped the heart, letting it fall beside him. He walked   
back towards the lighthouse.   
  
Reja laid his head back, dead. His 'eyes' were gone. All that remained was black emptiness.  
  
  
EVANS' HOUSE  
  
Susan was washing dishes, when she heard it. She looked over at   
her young daughter, Connie, who was coloring pictures. "Connie, did   
you hear that?"  
  
The girl said, "What, mommy?"  
  
"I thought I heard a scream." She walked into the living room.   
  
Her son Henry, who looked like a 'picture' angel, watching TV.  
  
"Henry, did you hear it? This loud scream..."  
  
"Yes. Where did it come from?"  
  
"I don't know, but it sounded like it was from over there..the   
cemetary area. I'm going to call the police to ask about it. Someone   
must be in a lot of pain."  
  
When Susan wasn't looking, the boy smilled.  
  
  
9:30pm  
  
The body of Reja was carried into the ambulance, zipped up in a   
black bag.   
  
The police car was parked at the entrance. Susan, with Henry,   
watched the paramedics.  
  
The medic used tongs to pick up the bleedeing heart and placed it   
in a bag. "Damn..someone got THIS guy's number."  
  
The boy looked interested.  
  
Thee medics closed the doors, got into the ambulance, and drove   
away.   
  
Susan saw the heart. She gasped in shock. "Oh my God..what the   
*Hell* happened here?"  
  
The officer held some kind of clipboard. "Looks like a brutal fight. So, Mrs. Evans...did you see anything?"  
  
"No. I just heard a scream. Then I called 911."  
  
Henry asked, "What's wrong with him? How did he die.."  
  
The cop said, "Murder, kid. He's missing a few things, though--  
besides his heart--his eyes." He looked at the well. "I figure they came out during the fight and fell down that hole. Hell, I'm just writing it up as Missing Evidence. I'M not going down there for it. So..Susan. Did you know the victim?"  
  
She answered, "No."  
  
"Okay. So, where's your husband at?"  
  
"Wallace? He's at a funeral in Arizona. His brother's wife."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"He'll be back tomorrow morning on an early flight."  
  
"He works at Rock Harbor Medical Hospice, right?"  
  
"Yes. He's one of the head supervisoers. His friend, Alice, is a   
therapist there."  
  
"Good. Maybe we'll have a talk with them, see if they know anything. Thanks for your cooperation, Mrs. Evans. You two have a good night." He got into his car and drove away.   
  
"Can't wait til Wallace gets back. Henry, your Uncle Jack is coming up with Mark in a few days. So, you'll have a friend to play with."  
  
"Good." He looked at the well. "That was a weird body."  
  
"It was disgusting. How? How can a man remove a heart? Who could   
be so cruel?"  
  
"I don't know. He had to have help. Maybe a tool?"  
  
"Right. Couldn't have done it with his bare hands. No man can do   
that. Let's go home. I don't want to talk about death anymore."  
  
When they left, a figure approached the scene. A Native American   
man with raven-black hair. Dressed in a black suit, his coat blowing   
in the wind. He wore dark sunglasses. A trident symbol was on his   
neck. He sniffed the air a couple times. He looked down at the well.   
Blood. He traced his finger across the red liquid. He raised his   
finger to his nose, sniffing it. It was one of his brothers. He put   
it in his mouth, then pulled it out. He had the taste in his mouth,   
as his angelic mind suddenly knew whose it was. He rose to his feet,   
looked around the area. "Hmmm. *Reja*. Gabriel must be told of this." He turned around and walked out of the graveyard.   



	4. Mysterious Evidence

1:30pm  
ROCK HARBOR MEDICAL HOSPICE  
  
Wallace Evans walked through the hallway. He said to the security   
guard, "Hi, Jeff."  
  
The guard smiled. "Hello, Mr. Evans. How's the wife and kids?"  
  
"Fine. My nephew is coming to visit tomorrow. My wife reported a   
crime last night, I heard."  
  
"Yeah, it's been on the news. Oh, the officer at the scene is coming by to see you later. Just a few procedure questions."  
  
"Ok. Thank God, Susan didn't see the killing."  
  
"I know. I heard the guy's heart was ripped out. The body is in the next room."  
  
"Alright, I'll check on the examiner." He walked down the hall,   
opened a door on the left. He walked in and saw a man in a white coat   
taking notes. "Dr. Harding. How is everything?"  
  
The older man looked up. "Things are running smoothly, as usual.   
Except for one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This body. It's unique."  
  
"How do you mean?" He walked closer to the body on the table. It   
was covered halfway by a white sheet. Wallace saw the arm bone   
sticking out, the open chest, and empty eye sockets.   
  
"We did a blood match to check for DNA, to see who he is. He has   
the composition for an aborted baby."  
  
"What? No way."  
  
"Yes. We did it twice. And his bones have no growth rings. Bone   
marrow, when a person's skeleton matures, expands. Leaving growth   
rings. That always gives us an idea of the victim's age. BUT...this   
man has none. Freaky, huh? It's like he was never born. Yet here he   
is."  
  
Wallace shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be. Impossible.   
You're telling me this guy was never born?"  
  
"That's what the tests show. Also, there's no eyes."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"He didn't have any, ever. No retina, iris, no optic fibers,   
nothing."  
  
"Okay..how about the heart? The killer must have used some knife   
or tool to reemove it."  
  
"Nope. The opening didn't appear to be done by an object, or the   
hole would be more jagged, wider. No, from what I can tell..the   
attacker used his hand."  
  
"His bare hands?!"   
  
"Yeah. Oh, our buddy here has a cute scar on the left side of his   
neck. It looks like an ancient symbol, probably Hebrew or Aramaic."  
  
"Yeah, I see that. Looks like a brand."  
  
Dr. Harding sighed. "What do I do, Mr. Evans? This isn't a typical body. Is it even human? Because, all the tests show negative."  
  
"Call the Research Department of Rhode Island. Have a specialist   
come here to take the body to their labs and get further analysis.   
They should be here in a week."  
  
"Yes. I'll do that."  
  
Wallace walked out the door and continued walking down the hall.   
He was at a loss for words. He couldn't understand what he just   
heard. Oh well, it's out of his hands now. Once the researchers found   
out more, it would be ok. Maybe something will make sense. Or maybe   
not.  



	5. Plane Crash

5:42pm  
PHOENIX, ARIZONA  
  
Gabriel and Uziel were on top of a building. Gabriel asked, "So..any news?"  
  
Uziel replied, "Yes. There is a dark soul in Maine."  
  
The archangel nodded. "Yes, I know that. Henry Evans..he killed his younger brother, though no one knows it."  
  
"Is he the one we've been searching for?"  
  
"Perhaps. He has no conscience. In time, he'll be into sacrifices. A sadistic warrior who will eat other dark souls."  
  
"..'And so, become their inheritor'. But he is still a child."  
  
"Appearances are deceptive, Uziel. He's clever. Everyone he knows   
believes him to be the opposite of what he truly is. He will mature into a powerful force to use in our war. Anything else?"  
  
"One of our brothers has been slain by Michael's warriors. Reja, one of my scouts."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "When? Where?"  
  
"Last night. Near the Evans residence. It was by a well located in a graveyard."  
  
"And the body?"  
  
"Taken by physicians. Henry's father may have learned of it, as he is a captain of the 'healer building'."  
  
"I must go to Maine. Uziel, return there at once. Watch the house of Wallace Evans, let no one see you. Wait for my arrival."  
  
Without a word, the lieutenant walked away.  
  
Gabriel in the opposite direction.  
  
  
6:00pm  
  
Gabriel saw a young woman get stabbed in an alley by two gangbangers. They had taken her money and ran. The seraph jumped down from his hiding place. He said, "Sarah? You here?" He looked at the wound. It was a gash in her chest. "Well, at least they didn't go for   
your head. Come back, Sarah." He waved his fingers in front of her   
eyes. "I know you're not gone yet. Come forth..come back. Come on back."  
  
Sarah opened her eyes. She coughed. "Uhh..was I dead?" She looked   
up to see Gabriel kneeling over her.  
  
"Yes. But I need you. Can you fly a...one of those..flying machines?"  
  
"An airplane?"  
  
"Right. A plane. A small one for two passengers."  
  
"I guess. I took a few lessons."  
  
"Alright then, let's get a plane."   
  
6:34pm  
PHOENIX AVIATION DEPOT  
  
Gabriel walked with Sarah onto the airstrip. A private plane was   
starting up. "Good, Sarah. It's ready to go. Come."  
  
Sarah followed him to the plane. It's propellers were spinning.   
  
Gabriel opened the door.  
  
The flyer, a man in his late forties, yelled, "Hey! I'm taking off here. You're not supposed to be on the runway, buddy!"  
  
Gabriel said, "We need your flying device. I and this dead monkey   
here." He pulled the man out of the seat and onto the pavement.  
  
But the man wasn't ready to give up. "That's it, punk! You got a   
death wish?!"  
  
"No..but you obviously do. Shhh!" He tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What..wha-" He slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Come on, Sarah. Move." He stepped in and sat on the passenger side.  
  
Sarah got inside and shut the door. "Okay..where to?"  
  
"Maine. Rock Harbor, to be exact."  
  
She put her foot on the pedal. The plane drove forward and lifted   
into the air.   
  
9:20pm  
ROCK HARBOR, MAINE  
  
The plane was over a high plateau, a cliff that was 120-feet high. The plane started to sputter. Gabriel said, "What's that sound?"  
  
Sarah replied, "Running out of fuel. Where do we land?!!"  
  
"The bottom."  
  
She descended the plane, but the propellers suddenly stopped. The   
vehicle went down faster, in a spiraling motion. "No! Oh God, no!!"  
  
"I don't think *He* is gonna help you! Be careful, don't crash!!"  
  
"I'm trying!" She turned the wheel. The plane smashed onto the rocks below, tearing the metal apart. The engines had caught fire. Sarah was instantly flung through the broken windshield, landing on the rocks below.  
  
Gabriel kicked the door open and jumped out. He ran about fifty   
feet away, when the plane exploded in a ball of flame. He walked back   
towards the crash. Sarah wasn't in sight. "DAMN!" Once again, he was   
without a helper.   



	6. Dinner Conversations

10:45am  
EVANS' HOUSE  
  
Susan was drinking coffee at the table. Her son Henry was in the   
living room with a toy. The TV was on. Suddenly, there was static.   
Then, a picture of an African-American woman holding a microphone.   
The screen showed her standing at the edge of the cliff. She said, "Good morning. This is Andrea Hall, Channel Nine. We interrupt this program with a special report. A plane crashed at the bottom of this peak just last night."  
  
Susan looked over at the television. "What? Wait.." She got up and   
sat by the TV, on Henry's right side. "That's the cliff I always go to."  
  
The reporter continued, "The cause was due to lack of sufficient   
fuel, while the police are determining if it was negligence. They are   
baffled by the nature of the situation. Apparantly, the pilot, though   
she was killed in the crash because of the explosion, has only led to   
another mystery. Medical examiners have determined that she was   
already deceased at least six hours PRIOR to the crash. They believe   
that she was alone, yet they do not understand how the plane was   
flown..as it was not on 'Auto-Pilot'. We will have more on this story as it develops. Now, we return you to your regularly scheduled program." The screen returned to a kids' show.  
  
Susan said, "My God. How?"  
  
Henry asked, "How, what?"  
  
"How can a plane be flown, when the pilot was dead before? No one   
else was there.."  
  
"That IS strange, mom."  
  
"Well, I'll ask Wallace tonight." She walked to the kitchen, picked up the mobile phone, and dialed a number.   
  
An older woman's voice came on. "Hello?"  
  
Susan asked, "Yes. Alice Davenport?"  
  
The lady replied, "Why, yes. This is she."  
  
"Ok. This is Susan Evans. I understand that you're a therapist? That you work with my husband at the hospital?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Mark is coming up. His dad is leaving him here for two weeks while he's in Tokyo. You see, Jack's wife passed away recently and Mark is having a hard time. Any kid would."  
  
"I understand. If it's alright with Jack, I can speak with Mark when his father is away. I'd be glad to help the boy in any way I can."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to him ewhen he arrives. He said he'd be here soon, anyway."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Oh, did the police talk to you?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't know much..except.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, that victim had a scar on his neck, like some brand. Wallace told me it was Hebrew or something. The examiner said that it was ancient, it appeared to be a 'mark'. Like a seal."  
  
"Oh..I remember you gave me that book to look at. The one on   
Hebrew cabalist markings? Legends and stuff about angelic myths."  
  
"Yes. I may need it back. The body's scar looked familiar somehow."  
  
"Sure, I'll bring it over tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Susan."  
  
"Bye." Susan hung it up.  
  
Henry rose to his feet. "Mom, I'm going outside for a while."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The boy grabbed his coat and went for the door.   
  
2:41pm  
  
About fifty feet from the house, Uziel was perched high in a tree,   
on one of the limbs. He looked below at the house. Then, he saw it. A   
brown jeep pulled into the driveway. A man and a boy got out. Uziel   
sniffed, looking at them. "Yes! Mark and Jack. They're here." He saw   
Wallace come out with a girl--'Connie' on his back. The man put her   
down. She, in turn, led Mark into the house. Jack and Wallace   
followed. Uziel nodded. "So..the monkeys are all together now." The   
Lieutenant decided to stay. Gabriel ordered him to watch the house.   
He would do so, until told otherwise.   
  
  
8:20pm  
  
The entire family was at the dinner table: Susan, Wallace, Jack,   
Mark, Henry, and Connie. Henry was showing Mark how to open the   
lobster. "Then, you need to get the insides out. That's where this   
comes in." He wrapped a utensil around it, squeezing. Didn't do much,   
so he pounded the claw-piece.  
  
Mark laughed.  
  
Susan whispered to Jack, "See, Jack, he's going to be just fine."  
  
Jack nodded and said softly, "Yeah."  
  
When they were done eating, Susan said, "Oh, Wallace. Did you hear about the plane on the news today?"  
  
Jack said, "Oh, you mean that plane accident. Yeah, me and Mark   
heard it on the radio when we got here."  
  
Wallace said, "Right. The medics at my work don't underestand   
abouty the pilot's body, though."  
  
Jack said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Wallace replied, "She didn't die from the crash. In fact, she'd been dead a long time, at least five to eight hours. And there wasn't evidence of a passenger. Hmm. One mystery just led to another."  
  
Mark said, "How? What other mystery?"  
  
Wallace said, "We got another body the night before. Brutally   
killed. Our tests showed several anomalies. He never had eyes. His   
blood contained agents that can only be common for a fetus. And his   
bones--well, it's like he was never born."  
  
Henry looked up. This was new to him. "Huh? Never.."  
  
His father said, "That's what it all points to. Everyone has signs   
of growth in their skeleton..growth rings, DNA..except him. And his   
vital organ, the heart..it wasn't removed by tools."  
  
Susan gasped. "You mean..by..the guy's hands? HOW??"  
  
Wallace shrugged. "We don't know *how*, Susan. Just that it   
happened. This is beginning to look like something right out of 'The   
X-Files'. Maybe I should write this stuff to Chris Carter, huh? They   
could use it in an episode."  
  
Susan said, "Oh, what about that symbol on his neck? That scar."  
  
Mark suddenly dropped his fork in surprise.  
  
Susan said, "Mark? You ok?"  
  
Mark asked, "A scar. Was it..*here*..on the left side? It looked   
like a brand?"  
  
Wallace said, "Yeah! Exactly. How did you guess?"  
  
Mark said, "I saw someone at the funeral. He had a scar, too."  
  
Jack looked over at him. "Who? Who was it, son?"  
  
Mark answered, "He said his name was Gabriel. He had..a crown."  
  
Susan asked, "Gabriel? Like, in the Bible?" She got up and grabbed   
a book from a shelf. "Wallace, take a look at this book Alice gave   
me." She handed it to him. It was labeled, 'Hebrew Cabalist Writings'. "It's got something to do with angel legends, old history of cultures."   
  
Wallace flipped through it. He found the chapter 'Angelic Seals'. He looked through the various symbol. He found the one that was on the corpse. "Susan! It's..the SAME. Here. It says, 'Reja. Angel of Portents. One of the lower angels'. And next..'Cedael. Angel of   
Justice, one of the chieftans under the archangel Michael'." He gave   
it back to Susan.  
  
She looked at another page. It showed the symbols of other angels:   
Danyael, Samayel, Razure, Zebul, Machon. She came upon pages of   
illustrations. Below each sketch was a symbol. She read it aloud. "Here's one. 'Raphael. God Has Healed. Charged with healing the earth'. And..'Cammiel. Chief of the Order of Powers.' Mark, here's one of Uziel and Gabriel."  
  
Mark took the book now. He read the one that had a trident. "'Uziel, Strength of God, lower soldier angel and Lt. to the Seraph or archangel Gabriel'." He looked at the next page. A picture of an angel thrusting a spear into a dragon. "This is it! See? The crown is below this picture. 'Gabriel. God Is My Strength. The angel of death, vengeance, revelation, annunciation. One of the highest ranking angels in religios lore'. But..this doesn't look like the man I saw."  
  
Wallace said, "I should inform the police. They gave us a piece of   
evidence. A very old Bible. It's in my room. I'm going to let one of   
the linguists at the college look it over for a translation. But remember, these aren't REAL angels."  
  
Connie said happily, "I like angels. Like on TV. Those cute little   
things.."  
  
Wallace said, "Connie, I don't think it's those kind."  
  
Henry said, "Yeah, *Connie*. They're made up, not that YOU would   
know."  
  
Susan scolded, "Henry..that's enough."  
  
Wallace spoke up. "But maybe this killer and victim knew each other. They may be in some fanatical cult that brands them as members, but now they're taking each other out. It's happened before."  
  
Susan took the book back and closed it. "I promised Alice that I   
would give this back to her. Oh..Mark. She wants to speak with you   
soon."  
  
Mark said, "Uhh...I.."  
  
Jack replied, "It's okay, Mark. It'll help, you'll see. Give it a chance."  
  
His son nodded. "Okay. I'll try."  
  
Jack got up. "Well. I have to go. Mark, I promise I'll be back soon." He walked out.   
  
The room had become very silent. After five minutes, Mark got up   
from the table. "I gotta go say goodbye. Be right back." He ran out   
the door.  



	7. Danyael's Message

  
9:00am  
R. H. CEMETARY  
  
Danyael was in the graveyard with Simon. The Chinese angel said, "Simon, it's time. I'm going to go speak with Susan. I must make my presence known."  
  
The red-haired man asked, "And what will I do?"   
  
"Watch after Mark. Follow him. Later on, you must speak with him."  
  
"Should I ask him if he believes?"  
  
"Yes. But speak to him when he's alone."  
  
"Alright." Simon walked by the well and perched on it.  
  
  
9:12am  
EVANS' HOUSE  
  
Susan sat at the dining room table, drinking her morning coffee.  
  
Mark was eating a snack for breakfast.   
  
Susan said, "We're really glad you're here, Mark."  
  
Before the boy could answer, Henry yelled from outside, "Hey Mark!   
Come on, let's go!!"   
  
Mark looked at Susan.  
  
She nodded towards the window. She smiled. "See you at lunch."  
  
Mark got up and started to take off. "Thanks."  
  
Susan looked out her window. She noticed the boys passing a   
football, as they headed to the tree-house. She had another sip from   
her drink.  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Susan got up to answer it.   
  
It was a Chinese man dressed in light-colored clothes, with a brown coat. "Hi..Susan Evans?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm...I work with people. I take care of problems, I know a few   
people in the hospital."  
  
"Oh. You know Alice Davenport?"  
  
"Yes. I was in the neighborhood. I'm also looking for some property. I like how this house is on the end of the landscape, facing the sea. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. I'll show you the main rooms, so you'll get an idea for what you're looking for." She stepped aside.  
  
"Oh, by the way..I'm Danyael." He walked in.  
  
She closed the door. She saw the scar on his neck. Just like the ones in that book. "That mark. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Something I got when I was young. Long time ago."  
  
She nodded. She chose to let the subject pass. "So, you know about   
Mark?"  
  
"Yes." They walked by the piano.  
  
"He's going to see Alice soon. He's been having a hard time.."  
  
"Most do. It happens when a tragedy occurs."  
  
"That's right. You try to face it..you get by. But you'll always   
remember."  
  
He pointed to a picture of a baby. "You speak from experience?   
About Richard. I heard of it from the doctors. Sorry. It must be   
difficult."  
  
"Uh, yes." She felt a tear in her eye. "He drowned in shallow water in the tub. I don't know HOW, that's what is unusual. How can a baby drown in that much water? But I face it every time I go to that cliff."  
  
"I've seen it. Very beautiful. Creation is always astounding."  
  
"Yes. I stand there, looking out to the water and open sky.."  
  
"And you treasure that memory of when he was here."  
  
"Y-yes. Yes..I do."  
  
"In spite of calamity, there is hope. And love. When everything is in turmoil, a person must find a center, a place of calmness, where they find peace and tranquility. You have found it at the cliff, when you gaze out at our Creator's scenery. Of all worlds, this is the best."  
  
Susan wiped her eye and looked down at the picture.   
  
"There is always a truth hidden underneath perception. One day, you will find it in the midst of despair. Sometimes the truth can be very painful, but it is truth. We must face that when it comes, so we can move on to our destiny. When this happens..when you learn the   
truth..you must remember that there will always be hope. No matter   
what the outcome." He whispered, "Don't be afraid."  
  
Susan didn't catch that. "Huh? What?"  
  
"You will find your peace. Be well." He sympathetically put his hand on hers. "Don't be afraid.." He kissed his first two fingers and waved it in her direction. "Peace be unto you, Susan." Then, he walked out through the sliding glass door, to the patio. He continued to walk, making his way back to the lighthouse.  
  
Inside the house, Susan put the picture back. Everything was silent. "Strange. That man was peculiar..yet interesting. Because he doesn't sound like one of those cult members. He's *right*." She suddenly felt peace, like she was at the cliff. The feeling started when the man touched her in sympathy. She was calm, yet she didn't know why. It was like an assurance that there was a reason to all things, that things will turn out for the best..she felt as if she KNEW this, more so than thinking it.. She went over to the couch and sat down.   



	8. Reja's Remains

2:49pm  
ROCK HARBOR MEDICAL HOSPICE  
  
Gabriel walked through the hallway, on the way to the examining   
room. Jeff, the security guard, said, "Sir? Looking for something?"  
  
Gabriel stopped. He pointed at the door. "Is this where they keep   
dead bodies?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I need to go.." He proceeded to open the door.  
  
Jeff put his hand in front of the man. "Sorry, sir..can't do that! This room is off-limits to the public. You'll just have to wait for Dr. Harding to return, before you can get permission."  
  
"I'm going in there.." He touched Jeff's left cheek with his palm. "Shhhh!"  
  
The guard fell to the black-and-white tiled floor.  
  
Gabriel opened the door and walked into the room. He sniffed the   
area. "Ah." He went over to the table, where a body was completely   
covered by a sheet. "Reja..old pal." He pulled the sheet down to the   
corpse's waist, revealing Reja's body. Gabriel picked him up and laid   
him on the floor. Then, he spread the arms out. He took a small vial   
out of his coat and poured some of its oil in his right hand. He   
massaged his fingers with it. After putting the sacred ointment away,   
he placed his anointed hand in three places on the body: forehead, left side of neck, then the right side. When he was done, he got up and walked to the door. Before he left, he put a finger to his lips and then pointed it at the corpse.  
  
The body immediately combusted into a torrent of flames.  
  
Gabriel went out the door and closed it.  
  
  
5:32pm  
  
Wallace had just arrived at the hospital. Police officers were at the door, while Jeff was talking to them. Wallace said to the revived guard, "Jeff, what heppened here?"  
  
The guard replied, "Some guy came and knocked me out. I don't know how, he just barely touched me and told me to 'Shhh'. Next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor, after about an hour. But the body is   
gone."  
  
"What?!" He walked in, going under the 'Caution-Do Not Cross'   
banner.   
  
Dr. Harding was standing over the body, while two people in lab   
coats were snapping Polaroid pictures.   
  
Wallace stared in surprise at the remains. "Doctor..what the Hell?"  
  
The body was comletely ashen, his arms spread apart.  
  
Dr. Harding shook his head in disappointment. "Looks like a snow   
angel. This is terrible, Mr. Evans. It's gone. *Everything*. Nothing is left in this body to examine by any scientist. Of course, now the police have to take all the evidence and papers with it."  
  
"All that work you put into examining this mystery..down the drain. All for nothing."   
  
"This is going to look bad for the specialists that were going to be here. We have nothing to show them, no proof. Nothing to show that   
we had a body! Now it's like it was never here. I suppose I should call them back to cancel, huh?"  
  
"Looks that way. Yeah..do that. Then, clean up all this. It's only ash." He walked outside.   
  
Jeff said to Wallace, "Look, Mr. Evans. Sorry, wasn't much I could   
do. I was out *cold*...and we all know how I'm a very light sleeper."  
  
Wallace aslked, "Jeff, did you get a good look at him?"  
  
Jeff said, "Sure. I gave the description to the officers."  
  
"What did they say? Any evidence?"  
  
"Not really. Just ashes. No witnesses. Dr. Harding was away. Just my testimony that I was unconscious..wait."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if..the camera! I'll take the tape from the security camera, go over it with my team here. See what turns up. I'm betting it was arson."  
  
"Good. That gives us something to go on. Well, I'm headed for home   
now, I have to check up on things there. You have my home number. So, if anything turns up, DON'T hesitate to call. Anytime."  
  
"Sure, Mr. Evans."   
  
Wallace walked away, shaking his head. Unbelievable. They were so   
close to a breakthrough, to discover a mystery of life. And THIS   
happens.   



	9. Talk of Angels

6:10pm  
  
Susan arrived at Alice's house. She knocked on the door.  
  
A woman opened it. She looked like she was about fifty years of age, but had a youthful attitude about her, a person full of energy to help people. "Oh, Susan. Please come in."  
  
Susan walked inside as she closed the door. She laid a book on the   
coffee table. "Oh, here's that book. On the old symbols and stuff?"  
  
Alice nodded, sitting in a chair. "Right..the angelic script."  
  
Susan arched an eyebrow. "The what?"  
  
"Angelic script. According to some legends, God marked all his angels with a sign, a marking."  
  
"Like a brand?"  
  
"Exactly. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Mark said that someone named Gabriel spoke with him at his   
mother's funeral."  
  
"As in, Gabriel the archangel?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, the angel who visited Mary."  
  
"Annunciation visit, before the Nativity. He's also known as the Angel of Death. The Old Testament doesn't paint a pretty picture about them."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"They're not at at all like the childish babies with wings--you know, rosy-cheeked cherubs--like they're depicted in Medieval paintings. No. The Old Testament shows them as warriors, powerful beings used to pour out God's wrath on the wicked. Look up in the index for any scriptural passage with 'angel of death' or 'warring angel'. Or any angel with a trumpet. One good example is the destruction of Sodom and Gomhorra. Of course, these are all legends and beliefs passed down throughout time. There's no real proof that they truly exist."  
  
"Do you believe in..uh.."  
  
"I believe there's a reason for everything..we just have to find it. I don't really think of bad things as evil..it's just situations that are out of control. However, it's good to have faith. Everyone needs to believe in something, to have hope. Does Mark believe?"  
  
"I don't know. I get the feeling that he doesn't realy believe in God much anymore..because of his mom dying, and that's understandable. He does believe in right and wrong, though."   
  
"What about this 'Gabriel' person that Mark spoke about. What can   
you tell me about him?"  
  
"Okay. Well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This man, Gabriel. Mark said his symbol was a crown. It matches   
the same cabalist in your book. Here.." She opened it, showing the   
page. "See? The *same*."  
  
"Oh..yes. I see. Maybe we're dealing with a cult that worships angels."  
  
"Maybe they've seen 'Highway To Heaven' or 'Touched By An Angel' too many times and went crazy."  
  
"It's a possibility. The members probably mark themselves as the   
angels who have their names. Remember, lots of kids are named after   
Biblical characters nowadays. Jacob, Isaac, Joseph, Gabrielle,   
Michael, Ezekiel..it's common."  
  
"Makes sense. There was a man who came to see me this morning."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Danyael, he said. I saw a scar on him too. Wait, I got an idea.." She flipped through the book's pages, until she found a series of symbols. "Here, Samayel, Gabriel..Danyael." It looked like a zig-zag or a wave-type lightning bolt going downward. "There it is, Alice. Same as I saw on his neck."  
  
"Interesting. Did he say anything unusual?"  
  
"No. He spoke of Creation, peace, love. And hope. We talked about   
my experience..you know, about Richard. He said that I'd be faced   
with a sad truth someday, but I must face it to go on. And, uh.. 'don't be afraid', whatever *that* meant. Somehow, I don't think he's like any of the other 'members' of this cult. He was nice, compassionate. I could tell he was sincere. When he left, I felt this great peace, that..it was..I can't explain it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is there any more material here on angels?"  
  
"Not really, that book is all I have. However..I returned a book to the library a few days ago. A book on angels, written by Thomas Dagget."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"An expert on the subject, the best you'll find. He was a monk for years, went to seminary. Rumor has it that he backed out of the ordination for presthood and became a cop. Unusual."  
  
"What's the title of this book?"   
  
"It's called..'Thesis On Angels In Religious Scripture'."  
  
"Okay, I'll check it out." She got up and went for the door. "Oh,   
Mark should be able to see you soon."  
  
Alice smiled. "I know. Wallace informed me earlier."  
  
"Well, Alice, it was nice talking with you. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Susan."  



	10. Questions

10:30pm  
EVANS' HOUSE  
  
Wallace was going through the house, turning lights off. He made his way upstairs. He overheard talking in Henry's room. "Ok, guys. It's late. Knock it off." He walked past the door.   
  
The talking continued.  
  
He said politely, but in a firm tone, "I mean it. Not another peep."  
  
Their voices echoed from the room. "Peep. Peep, peep!!"  
  
Wallace smiled and shut the hallway light off. He continued to his room, where he saw susan reading a book. "Hi, Sue. What are you reading?"  
  
She looked up from the bed. "This? Oh, it's nothing, just a book I got from a library."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Mostly theology. It's something about angels and beliefs concerning them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Learn anything at work?"  
  
He sat on the end of the bed. "Somebody burned it all."  
  
"What?" She sat up, closing the book. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Today. Some guy came in, knocked the guard out, then completely   
toasted the body. It's completely ash. Jeff called me an hour ago. They don't know who he is, but they think he did it. They just don't know how. There's no matches, no trace of gasoline or other flammable liquid, no prints. Nothing to prove that he committed arson. They're going over the surveillance tape right now, to see if anything turns up on there. It's all we got." He picked up an old Bible that was on the table.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A very old Bible. We found it on the body. Handwritten, Old Latin. But something is strange..it has the 23rd chapter of Revelation. It only went up to twenty-two chapters originally."  
  
"Oh? Can you read Latin?"  
  
"Not much. I'm going to try to get it translated."   
  
************************************  
  
Outaside, Gabriel walked around. He sniffed and looked up. He saw Uziel sitting in the tree, looking intently at the house. "Uziel. Come down."  
  
The Lieutenant jumped, landing on the snow. "Yes?"  
  
"See anything unusual?"  
  
"The woman received a visitor this morning."  
  
"Anyone we know?"  
  
"Danyael."  
  
Gabriel snarled. "Ehh...Michael's order-boy, monkey lovers. How long was he here?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes. Then he left."  
  
"In which direction?"  
  
"The back way. I saw him head through the graveyard."  
  
"Hmm. If Danyael was sent here, he's not alone. We can be certain that his brothers are with him. Perhaps one to three. They're here, Uziel."   
  
"Any idea where?"  
  
"They would choose a place that is remote..vacant. An area where they have an advantage. Somewhere they can watch..high above." He looked over the sea. "Ahh. There, the lighthouse! If anywhere, that's the first place they would go."   
  
"Shall we go there and make an attack?"  
  
"No. Not yet. They have the advantage of numbers on their side. No, we wait for the moment. We kill them one at a time, trail them to a private place, taking them out slowly. Until they are eventually forced to leave."  
  
"As you wish. Where to?"  
  
"Graveyard, by the well. You stay here until I call on you. Continue to watch." Gabriel walked away from the scene.  
  
Uziel jumped up, perching himself on another branch. 


	11. The Hunt

11:00am  
  
Cedael was walking through the cemetary. His head was down. Suddenly, he looked up.   
  
Gabriel sat on the well. "Hi, Cedael. It's been a while."  
  
Cedael shook his head. "Not long enough. So, you found me. What do   
you want?"  
  
Gabriel jumped down. "Only what's mine. Heaven. Either I keep my high rank above humans, or they stay out. Can't have it both ways. Look..I know you're with Danyael. How many are here?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
Gabriel stepped forward. "You will. I promise, it won't hurt..much. Tell me where and how many, and I'll make it quick. Tell me!"  
  
The younger one ran past him. "Sorry, can't!!" He vaulted over the well and continued towards the trees.  
  
The seraph sighed. "Damn. Hate it when this happens." He took off after him, but he could see that Cedael was gaining speed. Gabriel opened his coat. The coat became wings and he soared into the air. Gabriel landed silently on the high limb of a tree. He looked down. There were trees, huge boulders..and two boys. "Ahh. Mark and Henry, young monkeys." He noticed that they fired a crossbow--which looked hand-made--at a tree.   
Mark was trying to get a bolt out.   
  
Gabriel sighed. "Come on, Cedael. I'm waiting." He folded his wings,   
they became his trench coat once more.  
  
Below, Mark yelled excitedly, "Hey, what a great shot!" He was trying to pull the bolt out of the trunk.  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah..but the sight's not right yet."  
  
Then, Cedael walked by the tree.   
  
The boys looked up.  
  
"Shh, quiet. Anyone else here?"  
  
Mark said, "Just us."  
  
The angel sniffed. "No. He's here."  
  
Henry asked, "Who? Who's here?"  
  
Cedael replied, "*Him*! The enemy.." As he looked up, he saw it was too late.  
  
Gabriel jumped down, using both feet to land on the angel's shoulders.  
  
Cedael was immediately on his back, with Gabriel standing on him. "Ughhhh...."  
  
Gabriel walked off and pulled him to his feet. "Time's a wasting, Cedael. Get down to business. How many?!"  
  
Mark gasped, "YOU. What are you doing-"  
  
Gabriel held a hand up. "Shh. Doesn't concern you." He grabbed his   
enemy and flung him against the tree. Then he punched him repeatedly,   
each strike knocking his adversary to the big rocks.  
  
Cedael tripped on a branch and fell. He got up slowly.  
  
Gabriel picked him up, holding him above the bolders. Then, he threw him down on the rocks.  
  
"Aghhhhh!!! Punk!"   
  
"Don't want to tell me, huh? That's too bad." He bent over, opening Cedael's jacket. "Have it your way..give me your heart."   
  
Henry pulled the cable back on his crossbow. He put a bolt in the shaft.  
  
Mark asked Henry, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Henry answered, "Have to. He's going to kill that man." He fired.  
  
The bolt flew into Gabriel's thigh. "Aghh!! Fool!" His trumpet fell out of his coat, landing in between the stones. He got up, taking the bolt out. He walked towards the boys. He pointed at Henry. "Now, *this* is going to really hurt."   
  
Henry put another one in and pulled the lever back. He fired a shot.   
  
"Ooof! You.." It went into his chest, putting him on his back.   
  
Mark looked at his cousin in shock. "My God..you killed him! I can't believe this."  
  
But it wasn't over. Cedael rose to his feet, some of his strength returning. He whispered, "I better get out of here." He ran over the rocks, to the road. Not looking back. He continued to sprint.  
  
Gabriel sat up. He pulled the blood-covered bolt out of him. He slowly got up, running to the boys. Before the armed boy could prepare the weapon again, he swatted it away, knocking it to the ground. He looked behind him.  
  
Cedael was gone.  
  
Gabriel pointed a finger at Henry, who was very surprised to see him walking. "Pest. You just cost me five minutes..but I'll find him. This isn't over, boy. You have NO idea what's happening around you." He walked on, headed after the other angel.  
  
Mark looked up. "Weird. He jumped down from up there..so high. He   
didn't even sprain himself. And that bolt. You shot him, Henry. Twice! It would've killed somebody."  
  
Henry nodded. "I know. It should have. But he forgot something." He walked over to the rocks, followed by Mark. He picked up the instrument. "His trumpet. Oh..did you know him?"  
  
"Yes. That's Gabriel. The man I told your parents about a couple nights ago."  
  
"Hmm..Gabriel and his trump. So..Biblical." He laughed. "Isn't *that* amusing?"  
  
"He should have stayed down. The bolts are bloody. But he still ran off unaffected. And his victim, he should have had some broken bones from the fall here. Yet he just got up and ran off, as if he'd merely slipped."  
  
"Right..that's unusual. Mark, we should keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand and they'd surely lock us up."  
  
Mark agreed with that. "Okay. I won't tell them."  
  
"Good. Come on. Let's go back home."  
  
Mark nodded. That sounded like a good idea. 


	12. Gabriel's Trumpet

11:30am  
EVANS' HOUSE  
  
Henry walked outside of his bedroom, holding the trumpet. He went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He saw Connie and Susan eating lunch.   
  
Connie saw the object he was holding. "Hey, where'd you get that trumpet?"  
  
Henry said, "None of your business..it's mine."  
  
Susan shook her head. "Now, Henry. You shouldn't tease her. But where did you get it? It seems to be in good condition."  
  
Henry shrugged. "I just found it in a field somewhere. Where's Mark?"  
  
Susan replied, "He left. He had to see Alice today."  
  
"Oh..ok. I'll just go in my shed."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Henry was in his shed, looking for a hiding place. "Hmm, where should I put this?" He blew on it to test it.  
  
A blanket on the floor immediately caught on fire.  
  
"Whoa, stop!" He stomped on it, putting it out. "Wait a second. I blew into this, then something burned. I should test it some more."  
  
*****************************************  
  
The boy was in front of an abandoned auto factory, where he and Mark recently threw rocks at the windows. There were still plenty of colored windows left. "Okay. Here goes." He put his fingers on the third button and blew into the mouthpiece.   
  
A lightning bolt flashed, hitting a tree, splitting it in two.   
  
"Holy..." He put his finger on the first and second button and blew again.  
  
As the sound came out, all the windows broke, the shards blowing   
outward in an explosion of glass.  
  
Henry ducked out of the way to avoid them. "Very..very wierd. This is one HELL of a trumpet!"  
  
A voice behind him hissed, "Interesting choice of words, considering where you're headed."  
  
"What?!" Jolted, he quickly turned around.  
  
There was a man dressed in all black, sitting on a rock. He had a short beard, with sandy brown hair past his neck. "Hi, Henry."  
  
Henry stepped back. "Who, who are you?"  
  
"Someone who admires your work."  
  
"My work? What do you mean?"  
  
"Your hobby. Death. Hurting people. Murder..which you are not a stranger to." He smiled and said with sarcasm, "Little Richie Evans made the mistake of playing with your rubber duckie in the bathtub, which you keep hidden in a hat..which is in your shed. Come now, child. Aren't you a bit OLD for baby toys?"  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"I know many things. I know what you've done. And I just want to say I admire it, your ingenuity. That trump is special. I'd return it if I were you."  
  
"Oh, well...thanks? You didn't say who you are!"  
  
"I have many names. You can call me Morningstar, Dr. Feel-Bad. But I must warn you to be careful. Take a break. You have a whole lifetime of destruction to do. Don't rush into it..take your time. I know you're good at it, but even the worst dictator can fail from time to time. I've seen this. Be patient. Take a break or you'll come to a quick end. Then, everyone will know what you really are."  
  
Henry walked away angrily. "You can't tell me what to do!!"  
  
The strange man called after him, "Fine! Go. Just remember, when you die..you will be *mine*!!"  
  
"Now, wait a darn-" That took the cake. Henry turned back. "Huh, where are you, punk?!" The man was nowhere to be seen. All Henry could hear was faint laughter around him. "Hmph. Very funny." 


End file.
